Pas De Deux
by Regina-Swan-Mills
Summary: Regina and Emma both attend the New York Ballet School, run by Cora Mills. At the final showcase, where it will be determined if any company wants them, they have to do a pas de deux together. While working together secrets come out, feelings develop and a bond is formed. But a threat in form of Leopold White, a rich sponsor, is looming over Regina. !Attempted rape warning!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This story was made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer Challenge, and it was inspired by the art of AO3 user BowlerHatGirl, who also helped me a lot with the story and I dedicate this to her. You can find her art here: /works/1843351/chapters/3967966

I realize that a lot of the things in this story may not be very realistic, but please keep an open mind and just go with it :)

Thank you!

* * *

><p>Pas de Deux - Chapter 1<p>

_It's 2014, and we're in New York. Our setting is the New York Ballet School._

"Regina, you're late."

Regina comes running into Mr. Gold's ballet class, while frantically trying to put up her hair. She looks at her watch, and sees it's thirty seconds past 8 am.

"Mother, it's only thirty seconds, it's-"

"I don't care, Regina!" Cora almost yells at her. She then slowly walks over to Regina and leans down to whisper in her ear.

"And what have I told you about calling me mother in class?" she says in a cold and cruel voice. She has a tight grip on Regina's wrist, it almost hurts.

"Sorry Ms. Cora" Regina says quietly, not looking her in the eye. Cora backs away and smirks.

"Now go to the barre and start your warm ups. You are thirty seconds behind the others" Cora says, as she walks out the door.

As Regina walks over to the barre, all the other students look at her, some with smug looks on their faces, others sympathetic, and some just look curious. Regina sends them all her famous death glare, and soon everyone's attention is back to Mr. Gold.

"Now students, the big showcase is coming up. The whole company will be there, as well as many other high profile people. You will all have to either dance a solo or a pas de deux, and you will get to choose your own dance, but I will choose whether you do a solo or not. I expect you all to take this more seriously than anything else in your lives. This is what you've been training for for years, and you only get one chance. And remember, I will NOT have any student of mine walk up on that stage and make a fool of themselves."

All the students reply "yes Mr. Gold" with various volumes. Then they all set about finishing their warm ups, and then gather in the middle of the floor.

"Okay, I will now tell you all what I want you to do." Gold says, as he walks over to one of the girls.

"Belle French, you are doing a solo."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, you will be doing a pas de deux."

"Ashley Boyd, you will be doing a solo."

"Ariel Triton, you will be doing a solo."

Gold had now come to Regina. She kept repeating in her head "please be a solo, please be a solo." Regina couldn't stand the thought of having to do a pas de deux at the final showcase. She just didn't want to do that. But of course Mr. Gold had other plans for her.

"Regina Mills and Emma Swan, you will be doing a pas de deux."

Regina visibly deflated, but immediately remained to her cold and poised posture. A pas de deux between two women? How the hell was she supposed to do this? She looked around to find this Emma Swan. She had never spoken to her before, and wasn't really sure who she was.

But then Regina locked her brown eyes with shiny blue ones. Emma Swan was smiling nervously at her, and moving her way. Regina recognized her as the new girl, who came here only a year ago, after transferring from Boston.

"Hi" Emma said nervously, while fiddling with her hands behind her back. Ever since she saw Regina for the first time, she had been a little intimidated by her. But I mean, who wasn't? She was beautiful and talented and terrifying. But even though Emma was a tiny bit scared of her, she was more fascinated by her, drawn to her. She had heard all the stories about Regina and her mother, and she actually really wanted to get to know the girl, even though she had no idea how to go about it. That's why she was both happy and anxious to be doing a dance with her.

"Hey" Regina just replied coolly.

"Soooo… we're gonna be working together!" Emma said, trying to be open and inviting, something that Regina was definitely not.

"Yeah I guess so" Regina said. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Regina cut her off.

"If you screw this up for me, I will kill you" She said quietly, and then walked over the other side of the room. Emma stood there dumbfounded for a second or two, before running after Regina.

"Hey, I'm not gonna screw this up. I want this just as much as you do, and as Me. Gold said, this is our only chance." Regina nodded.

"So if you screw this up for me, I will kill you" Emma added playfully, gently nudging Regina's shoulder. Regina just rolled her eyes at her.

"Let's just get to work."

XX

Regina and Emma had spent most of the class discussing what dance to do. Or rather, Emma had come up with suggestions, and Regina had shut them down immediately.

"Aw come on Regina that was a good one!" Emma sighed exasperatedly.

"Not good enough, I need this to be perfect! If I don't get into the company, then my-" Regina cut herself of abruptly. No, she couldn't talk about this. She couldn't tell anyone about what her mother did to her, especially not a girl she just met.

"Your what? What do you mean?" Emma said curiously.

Regina didn't know what to say, and several seconds ticked by before Regina replied.

"Forget it, it's nothing. Class is over now anyways, so we will have to brainstorm later or something."

Emma was about to open her mouth and ask more about the thing Regina almost said, but Regina just sent her a look that said "don't." Emma opted for just nodding instead, but made a note to herself that she had to try and get Regina to open up. She had seen the very brief panic in her eyes, even though it only lasted a quarter of a second, but it still worried Emma a bit. Plus, she was also really, _really_ curious. That's just how she was. A really curious person.

XX

Regina was sitting in her room, caring for her feet. She had been practicing much more than usual lately, and she could definitely feel in. Most of the students at the school lived there in dorms, but since Regina was daughter of the headmaster, she lived with her mom in their big, fancy house next to it.

While Regina was rubbing lotion on her feet, Cora suddenly barged in. She never knocked, that's just how it was. Regina had neither privacy nor a social life because of her mother.

"Yes mother?" Regina said, like any obedient child.

Cora sat down on Regina's bed besides her, and took her hand.

_Oh no,_ Regina thought.

"Listen Regina, I have great news. There is this sponsor, Leopold White, who has taken a great liking to you. He is very rich and very influential, and I want you to go for it."

Regina perked up. This could be a huge chance for her, and would definitely help her with getting into the company.

"Really? Wow. He just wants to sponsor me, just like that?" Regina said, hope and excitement in her voice.

"Well, there are a few conditions…"

_Oh great, I knew it was too good to be true, _Regina thought.

"Mr. White said he would sponsor you on one condition. The only thing you will have to do is give him a little 'visit' a few times a week. It's no big deal, and it will be over before you know it. Remember, this is for your own best" Cora said, while putting her hand on Regina's shoulder.

Regina was confused. _A little 'visit'? Does that mean? No, it can't be. Mother wouldn't do that to me, would she?_

"What do you mean 'a little visit'?" Regina said cautiously.

Cora took a moment to contemplate how to explain this without scaring Regina completely. Of course she was gonna make sure Regina did it, no matter what, but she wanted Regina to understand.

"Listen Regina, honey. Leopold is a very important man. He can make your life so easy, if you just do what he says. You will go visit him in his bedroom, or where ever he wishes, and you will do as told, understood?"

Regina was mortified. No, she couldn't do that. She just couldn't.

"Mother! I'm not gonna do that! I won't be some prostitute you can just whore out!" She yelled. The words just flew out of her mouth. She was both angry and terrified, and she knew what would happen now. And there it was, the sharp pain across her right cheek, and then her eyes filling up with tears.

"You will not speak to me that way young lady. We need this Regina! You're doing a pas de deux with another girl! How is that ever gonna work? I tried to negotiate with Mr. Gold, but there's nothing I can do, so this is our only chance! You do as I tell you, or you know what will happen! " Cora threatened, and stormed out of the room.

Regina was left on her bed, hand clutching her cheek. She couldn't believe what her mother just told her. She was gonna be some old guy's _prostitute_? Just so he would sponsor her? She almost threw up just by the thought of it. She knew her mother was evil, but she never believed she would do something like this.

Regina cried herself to sleep that night, like she did most nights. But this time was different. This time she felt completely lost.

* * *

><p>Sooooo that was the first chapter!<p>

Since this was made for the big bang challenge, the story is of course finished, but I'm gonna post the chapters with 1 or 2 days between them, to give it some suspense ;) Hope that is okay! Don't kill me D:


	2. Chapter 2

Pas de Deux - Chapter 2

Emma was on her way to her dorm, after another day of hard work had ended. Today's ballet class had been spent practicing moves and posture and stamina, so she and Regina hadn't had time to figure out what dance to do. Speaking of Regina, Emma thought she had looked a little different in class. A little sad, maybe? No, that couldn't be, Regina never showed that kind of emotion.

While she was walking down one of the hallways, she suddenly heard the faint sound of someone crying. She tried to figure out where it came from, and went to listen by the bathroom door. _Yep, someone in there is crying, _Emma thought. She decided to go in and see who it was, and if she could help with anything.

But when Emma walked through that door, she did not expect to see that the person crying was Regina.

She was sitting in the corner of the bathroom with her head burrowed in her knees and her body shaking, while she was trying to hide the sobs ripping through her body. Unsuccessfully, one might add. When she heard the bathroom door open, her head shot up to see who the intruder was.

When Regina looked up, Emma gasped. Her face and eyes were completely red, there were black mascara streaks all over her cheeks, and on her right cheek she could see a big bruise under the make-up that had been washed away by tears.

Regina looked panicked and tried to wipe the tears off of her face. When Emma finally got out of her trance, she rushed to Regina's side.

"Regina, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice thick with worry.

Regina just brushed her off and stood up. "Nothing is wrong. Just go away and forget that this ever happened." She was trying to sound cool and strong, but her voice was thick and hoarse from crying.

"Regina, obviously something is wrong, or else I wouldn't have found you crying. Now please, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help!" Emma pleaded with Regina. She had taken a liking to the brunette girl, a liking she actually didn't really understand, but she genuinely wanted to help. Regina was having none of it, though.

"I told you to forget it! It's none of your business, just leave me alone, _please!_" Regina's voice almost cracked on the last word, but she kept her intense stare at Emma. Emma didn't really find it that scary since Regina's face was still covered in tears. But she bowed her head, and left without a word. But just before she walked out the door, she took one look back at Regina, who was still sending her a glare.

XX

The next day in ballet class, they were gonna spend it practicing for the showcase. Emma was a little nervous about approaching Regina because of what happened the day before. Regina however, had pushed the incident out of her mind, like so many other memories.

"Hey" Emma said with a little smile, when she walked over to Regina

"Hey" Regina answered, with a kind of 'what' look on her face.

Emma decided to ask Regina about yesterday, and took a deep breath.

"Look Regina, about yesterday-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, nothing happened yesterday" Regina was quick to interrupt.

"But-" Emma tried, but Regina cut her off again.

"Let's get to work, shall we?"

XX

Emma and Regina had spent 15 minutes trying to figure out what dance to do, when suddenly Emma got an idea.

"We could choreograph our own dance!" She said excitedly.

"No."

"Come on Regina! Then we wouldn't have to worry about difficult lifts and stuff, because we can just choreograph it to fit our different strengths! And it will be perfect, because then we also show everyone that we can't only dance, we can also choreograph! Plus, I'm really strong. I can definitely lift you up" Emma was getting really excited, loving her own idea.

"I don't know, Emma. It will take a lot of time and hard work to make our own choreography." Regina said. It actually sounded like a good idea, she was just worried that it was gonna be to much, with everything else going on right now.

"But that's what's great about it! It also shows how much work we've put into it. And we'll get to know each other better so we'll have a connection on stage and stuff, and it's gonna be awesome!"

Regina almost chuckled at Emma's enthusiasm, but stopped herself in time. Emma did see the corner of Regina's mouth twitch a little, though. It made her happy.

"Come on Regina!" Emma pleaded.

Regina contemplated the idea for several seconds, before sighing and saying:

"Okay."

Emma squealed and leaned in for a hug, before realizing what she was doing. With her arms wrapped around Regina, she froze. Regina was completely stiff under her hold, and Emma slowly let go and pulled herself back with an awkward smile.

"Soooo…. I guess we should start choreographing?"

XX

Regina was on her way home, after talking with her mother in her office. The talk had been heated and Regina had almost ended up breaking down again. She was walking down the hallway, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay. Luckily, it was late and almost everyone was in their dorms. Regina was trying really, really hard not to cry, but her thoughts were running wild, and she couldn't control it anymore. She rushed into the bathroom again, and the tears flooded over.

And once again, Emma was just passing by the bathroom when she heard the cries. She recognized it instantly to be Regina, and this time she wasted no time and rushed in. Regina was sitting the same way as she was two days ago, and Emma went straight to her and gathered her in her arms.

"Shhh, Regina. It's okay" She said, trying to soothe her. But once again, Regina pushed her off.

"Go away, Emma" Regina said, but her voice was weak and unbelievable. Emma noticed that, and just tried to hold her again. Regina kept trying to push her off, but at last she gave up, and let herself be held. She just didn't have the strength anymore.

"Regina, please tell me what's wrong" Emma said in a soothing voice. "Maybe I can help?"

"Nothing's wrong, I already told you that."

Emma sighed.

"It's the second time I find you crying in the bathroom, and you still insist nothing is wrong. You can trust me Regina, I won't tell anyone."

Regina looked up at Emma, trying to figure out if she was speaking the truth.

"You wouldn't be able to help, anyways" she said, and looked away again.

"If something is upsetting you this much, you should talk to someone. Why not me? Don't go around carrying this inside, it's gonna eat you up. Trust me, I've tried it."

Regina was tired. Tired of everything, and Emma was right. This thing was eating her up inside, and in a moment of weakness, she decided to tell Emma everything.

"My mother is evil" Regina blurted out. Emma looked confused at her.

"Evil? What do you mean, as in she…" Emma didn't know how to continue.

"As in she beats me" she said quietly. Emma was stunned.

"Is… is that why you have that big bruise on your cheek?" she asked. Regina's make up had again been washed off by tears, and the now slightly smaller bruise was visible.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry Regina" Emma said quietly. "How long have this been going on?"

"Since I was a little kid" Regina answered.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Who should I tell? I have no father, I have no friends. I have no one." Regina started to tear up again.

"You could tell the police" Emma suggested, while gently rubbing Regina's arm.

"No I can't. If the public finds out, it will ruin my chances of becoming a ballerina. Everyone will think of me as that girl who got beat up by her mother. I won't go to the police." Regina said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Okay." Emma said. They were quiet for a couple of minutes, with Emma just holding Regina and rubbing her arm, until Regina decided to speak up again.

"There's something else, too." She said. Regina was nervous, but she kind of wanted to tell Emma about Leopold. She wanted someone to know, someone to help. All her life she had had no one, and now Emma was there, showing interest and care, and it's like she just broke down her walls.

Emma waited for Regina to continue.

"There's this rich sponsor, his name is Leopold White."

"I've heard of him, he's supposed to be nasty." Emma said, confused as to where this was going. Regina nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

"He talked to my mom, and he wants to sponsor me. But on one condition. He wants me to… I have to… I..." Regina couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She felt disgusted and exposed, and the tears were starting to flood over. When she opened her mouth again, her voice broke into a sob.

"He wants me to be his sex toy" Regina sobbed, and Emma pulled her into her arms again, holding her tight and rocking slightly.

"And my mom… She is forcing me to do it. She is threatening me, Emma. I have no choice." Regina kept sobbing.

Emma was outraged. What kind of mother would push her own child into something like this? She always knew Cora was harsh and unpleasant, but never in a million years would she have guessed that she was this cruel to Regina. Emma deeply wanted to help, but she had no idea how to. It really sounded like Regina was stuck, but no matter how, she was gonna figure out how to get Regina out of this. _Even if I have to kill them both,_ Emma thought to herself.

While Regina was still crying in Emma's arms, Emma was trying to figure out how that thought just got into her head.

Did she really care that much about Regina already? She hadn't realized it, but she did. It was weird, because they had only known each other for two days. Emma had never experienced this before, caring so much about a person so fast, and it was scary. But right now she didn't have time to deal with her own thoughts. She had to help Regina.

"It's okay, Regina. I will help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Oh my god, thank you so much for all the follows and favorites and the reviews! I really really appreciate it, you have NO idea (well, if you are a writer yourself, you probably have)

I just wanted to say thanks, I love all of you so much 3

Here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy!

**TW:** attempted rape

* * *

><p>Pas de Deux - Chapter 3<p>

It had been one week since the night where Regina told Emma everything. Since that night Regina had been really distant towards Emma, and acted like nothing happened. It really bugged Emma, because she thought she had finally broken through that hard exterior the brunette had. When they had been rehearsing, Regina always changed the subject immediately if Emma tried to talk about it.

Right now they were practicing outside in the corner of the park.

"Okay so I'm thinking after the lift, we part and do our jumps at separate sides of the stage, and then you'll run towards me and we'll do a dramatic lift at the climax of the song. How does that sound?" Emma suggested.

"That sounds good, let's try it" Regina answered, not really looking at Emma.

Emma and Regina took their positions, and Regina threw herself in Emma's arms, while Emma swung her around. Emma was holding Regina around the waist and under her arm, with Regina's back against Emma's front, head back, legs bent, toes pointed straight, arms out, and skirt flowing beautifully as Emma swung her around. They let go of each other and did synchronized jumps in different directions. After they landed from their jumps they did three pirouettes, with a leg kicked up at the end, and then got ready for the big lift. Since Emma was the strongest, she did most of the lifts. Regina ran to Emma, and Emma lifted Regina by the waist, high up in the air. Regina bended backwards with her arms out, and Emma held her in that position, before swinging her round and dramatically "dropping" her on the ground.

"That was really great!" Emma said excitedly. It was really beautiful, and Regina was very pleased with how much they had done of the choreography already.

"Yeah it was" Regina said with a little smile. Emma smiled back.

"But let's try it one more time, so we'll get it perfect." Regina had put her work face on again, and stood in position. They had been practicing for a long time now, and Emma already thought they had it pretty much down. All she really wanted was to just spend some time hanging out with Regina, but apparently that was not going to happen, so Emma just went into position again, and they continued to practice.

When they were done practicing, Emma decided it was time to talk to Regina about what happened. And really talk, not just trying to bring it up and then get shut down.

"Regina, do you maybe wanna hang out or something? Like, just talk and watch a movie in my room or something, and not do anything work related. I think we could both use a time out from all the practicing we've done." Emma looked so hopeful, Regina couldn't bring herself to turn her down.

Truth was that Regina was embarrassed. When she had told Emma about her mother and Leopold, she was not thinking straight. The next day when she remembered, she was mortified. She couldn't believe what she had done, and she was scared that Emma would tell someone, or maybe think she was pathetic or something. It was hard to admit for her, but she was scared of rejection. That's why she had been so distant. She just wanted to forget the whole thing, but Emma just wouldn't let it go. She kept asking if she was okay, or how she was doing. And she was also giving her these concerned looks all the time. But she did like the girl. Emma was sweet and quirky, and it was hard not to like her. So when Emma asked if she wanted to hang out, Regina couldn't say no.

"Okay."

"Really?" Emma was surprised. "You really wanna hang out with me?"

"I said okay, didn't I? Now let's go before I change my mind" Regina snapped lightly, but with a small smile on her face.

"Uh yeah, sure!"

XX

Regina and Emma were lying on Emma's bed in her dorm room. They had just finished watching The Little Mermaid. Emma's choice, of course. They had been quiet for a couple of minutes, Regina not knowing what to do now, and Emma contemplating how to bring up what she really wanted to talk to Regina about.

"So… how are you feeling?" Emma started out. "Are you okay, after…" She didn't know exactly how to put it.

Regina froze. She had been pretty sure this moment would come, but now she didn't know what to say.

"I… It's getting late, I should probably go home now." Regina excused herself, but before she could get off the bed, Emma had grabbed her arm.

"Come on Regina, don't do this. You can't just act like nothing happened, because it did. And I just wanna help, why won't you let me?"

Emma was desperate. She couldn't bear the thought of what Regina had to go through and she wanted to do anything to help.

"There's nothing you can do. Besides, it's not that big of a deal, I guess I was just overwhelmed that night."

"That's not true and you know it, Regina. This is a big deal! And there must be something I can do, if nothing else I can be your shoulder to cry on or something. You don't have to deal with this alone." Emma pleaded with her. Regina was quite stunned at how desperate Emma was to help. She had never imagined someone would care.

"I don't understand. Why would you want to help me?" Regina said confused.

Emma couldn't believe Regina didn't know why she wanted to help. Had she never had anyone care about her before? Has she never had a friend?

"Because I… I care about you Regina. I want to be your friend. And that's what friends do, they help each other" Emma confessed, smiling softly at Regina.

"You want to be my friend? Why?" Regina was completely clueless as to why Emma could possibly want to be her friend, when she knew how fucked up she was.

"Because! You're funny, you're smart, you're talented as fuck and you're gorgeous!"

_Did she just call me gorgeous?_

_Did I just call her gorgeous?_

They both paused for a moment, before Emma spoke up again, a little timidly.

"And no one should have to go through what you're going through alone."

Regina almost teared up a little. She couldn't believe Emma thought all those nice things about her. And she called her gorgeous! Why did that give Regina this funny feeling in her stomach? She didn't know, but it was weird. Also kinda nice.

"Thank you" Regina said softly, looking down.

"So we're friends now?" Emma asked with hope in her eyes.

Regina looked up and directly into Emma's eyes. "Yes." Both girls smiled big.

"Great!" Emma said, "Now, no more shutting me out. You can tell me anything, okay? I promise I won't tell anyone and I won't judge"

"Okay."

XX

A couple of days later, and Regina was sitting in her room. It was Saturday afternoon, so she didn't have school. She was reading a book, when her mother came into the room. Without knocking first of course, no privacy right?

"Regina. I want you to go meet Leopold tonight at his house. He wants to discuss business with you." Cora went straight to the point, no sweet talk first this time.

_No, this can't be happening. Not now, please. _Regina thought.

"You have to wear something nice, and I'll drive you there at 8 o'clock." Cora continued. She was speaking like this was a totally normal meeting, and not like she was giving her daughter to a disgusting old man who just wanted to take advantage of her.

"And remember: Do what he says."

"Mother, please. I can't do it, I can't" Regina said, already on the verge of tears.

"Yes you can, and you will." Cora said firmly.

"But mother!" Regina pleaded, voice breaking.

"No, Regina! You will do as I say!" And with that Cora stormed off.

Regina felt broken. She was physically hurting and it took all her willpower not to cry. She had tried to push it out of her head for the past two weeks, but now it was real. It was going to happen, and she couldn't do anything about it. Of course her mother had said that he just wanted to discuss business, and she hoped to god that was all. She thought about calling Emma, but she knew there was nothing the blonde girl could do, and she really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. If she did, she would just break down, and that couldn't happen. She had to pull herself together, and do her best. _For my career, _Regina thought. _For my safety from my mother._

XX

It was 8:30 and Regina had been at Leopold's house for half an hour. So far, all they had done was discuss business, like her mother had said. But the more they talked, the more handsy and inappropriate Leopold was getting.

"So, what do you say we seal this deal?" He said, while brushing Regina's hair over her shoulder. Regina shivered, and felt sick to her stomach.

"I…" She couldn't speak. Her throat was closing up, and she was feeling sick. Leopold however, wasn't waiting for an answer, as he started to unzip Regina's dress. Regina was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't move, and Leopold continued to undress her, while kissing her neck.

When Regina was in her underwear, Leopold started to unbutton his pants. That's when Regina could finally move again, and she tried to cover herself up with her arms.

"Now now, don't be shy" Leopold whispered, a sleek and creepy smile grazing his face. He grabbed her and threw her on the couch. _I'm gonna throw up, _Regina thought. When Leopold started to crawl on top of her, it all got too much.

"No" Regina said weakly. Leopold didn't listen though, as he started to touch her breasts.

"No." She said a little more forcefully, trying to push him off. But he still didn't listen, and he was too strong. He just pushed her down.

"I know you want it" he whispered in her ear. Regina couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and she started sobbing. Leopold was getting irritated with her struggling, and held his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. I can't enjoy this if you're crying. It will be over much faster if you stop struggling."

Regina couldn't stop crying though. When Leopold removed his hand from her face, Regina screamed out.

"No! Please, no!" She sobbed.

"No? Is that the only word you know?" Leopold said mockingly with a sadistic look on his face. He then tried to pull off her panties, but Regina was fighting against him with all her strength.

"Come on, be a good baby. Give me what I want."

"Stop!" She screamed as loud as she could, and Leopold was momentarily shocked at the volume. Regina used that moment to kick him between his legs. When he crumbled down in pain, Regina escaped from under him. She ran over to pick up her dress, but she barely got to put it on, before Leopold was coming after her again.

"You stupid bitch. I will give you what you deserve!"

She ran for the door, but he grabbed her dress. When he pulled it, it ripped. Regina was so close to the door, but Leopold was right behind her. She got through the door, and Leopold stopped in the doorway.

"This won't be the last we see of each other, I can guarantee you that!" He yelled after her.

Regina was running for her life, but she didn't know where she was going. That's when Emma popped into her head. And she ran to her.

XX

It was 9:15 and Emma was lying on her bed watching a movie. That's what she liked about having a single room, there was no one to complain about her watching movies all the time.

Suddenly there was a frantic beating on her door. When she got up and opened it, Regina was standing on the other side. Her dress was ripped, her hair was messy and she was sobbing and out of breath.

"Oh my god, Regina! What happened?!" Emma quickly pulled Regina inside and into her arms. Regina just continued to cry.

After Regina had calmed down a bit, she told Emma everything. She tried to comfort Regina as much as she could, and eventually the brunette had calmed down completely. To try and get Regina's mind on something else, they started talking about anything and everything. They stayed up for hours just talking and sharing stories. They laughed, and for the first time Regina felt safe.

But at home, Cora was pacing angrily. She had just received a very upsetting call from Leopold, and she was furious with her daughter.

* * *

><p>Please review! It would mean the world to me to know what my dear sweet readers think 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! It makes me so happy to see that people are actually reading my story 3

Chapter four is here!

I should probably also mention that none of the characters belong to me... Unfortunately ;)

* * *

><p>Pas de Deux - Chapter 4<p>

Flashback to Emma's past

_5 year old Emma was sitting on the bed in her new room. She had just been shipped off to another family, and this was her third pair of foster parents in a year. She had been doing ballet for 6 months, something her previous foster parents had let her do in her spare time. Emma really liked ballet; it was the only thing that really gave her joy. Moving around from family to family made it hard to make friends._

_11 year old Emma was in the dance studio. She had been with her current family for 8 months, and they were actually really nice. Nicer than any other family she had been with, anyway. She had also made some friends. She went to a little school in the middle of Boston. It wasn't very fancy and most people there were jerks, but she had managed to find a few who weren't._

_14 year old Emma was standing behind the school with her friends. Killian Jones, Neal Cassidy and Ruby Lucas were their names. Killian had stolen a joint from his older brother, and they were gonna light it up. Emma wasn't gonna smoke, though. She had ballet rehearsal later. Her friends didn't understand why ballet meant so much to her, but they accepted it nonetheless._

_16 year old Emma was getting ready for a party Killian was throwing. She wasn't gonna stay long, though. She had ballet rehearsal the next day, and the party was probably also gonna be filled with drugs. Neal was now one of the best drug dealers in the neighborhood, and he was coming to the party. Emma loved her friends, but she didn't want to get involved with that kind of stuff, because it would jeopardize her chances of a career in ballet._

_17 year old Emma was packing her bags. In just a week she was turning 18, and she was moving to New York to attend the New York Ballet School. Her biggest dream was finally coming true, and she couldn't be happier. She was gonna miss her friends, though. Ruby was her best friend and like a sister to her, and Killian and Neal were her stupid brothers. She had promised them to keep in touch, and she definitely would._

Flashback to Regina's past

_3 year old Regina was dancing ballet. Her mother Cora, a ballerina and headmaster at New York Ballet School, wanted Regina to be a ballerina too, so she had been doing ballet since she could walk. Cora was angry a lot, lately. And it always went out on Regina. If she didn't do this, or didn't do that, she would get punished. Sometimes her mother was in a bad mood, and Regina got slapped around for no reason at all._

_10 year old Regina had no friends at school. Everybody was too scared of her to approach her. Regina had learnt to build up a great wall and put on a strict and mean façade, and she mostly kept to herself. In ballet class she was the star student. She had been ever since she started real training instead of baby training. The fact that Cora was her mother, made everybody at ballet school scared of her too, so she didn't have any friends there also. She didn't mind it though._

_14 year old Regina had just started high school. Because of her reputation, the popular kids immediately approached her, to get her in their gang, but she just dismissed them. That made them angry, because who dare turn down the most popular kids at school? They once tried to bully her in the cafeteria but Regina was quick to set them back, and since then everybody had just left her alone._

_15 year old Regina was applying makeup to her shoulder. Last night Cora had thrown her into a shelf, and she had a nasty bruise. Over the years she had learned how to perfectly hide bruises and come up with great excuses for busted lips or small cuts. Nobody even asked about it anymore, but she felt that she had to hide the bruises because she was ashamed._

_18 year old Regina was in her senior year at the New York Ballet School. Almost done, was what she thought to herself every night. She dreamt of getting into the New York Ballet Company and moving out, so she could get away from her mother. That's why she worked so hard that she had no time for anything else. She just had to get in, or she could never escape. The older she got, the more abusive Cora became and Regina couldn't wait to get away from her._

XX

It had now been five weeks since Emma and Regina started rehearsing their pas de deux. They had finished the choreography, and just needed to practice it like crazy, so they were sure everything was perfect. They had also become great friends, and they both had stronger feelings for the other. Emma was completely aware of these feelings she was having, while Regina was in denial. She couldn't be in love with Emma when her mother had promised her away to Leopold.

XX

Regina was sitting in Emma's dorm, while Emma was checking out a bruise and some small cuts. Regina had tried to talk to her mother about the deal with Leopold, but it had ended in Cora throwing an empty bottle of wine after Regina, and it hit her on her thigh.

"The cuts are not that deep, I don't think they will even scar. But I'm just gonna clean them up, okay?" Emma said softly.

"Okay" Regina answered, her voice a little hoarse. She was a little embarrassed about showing this to Emma, but she knew the blonde wouldn't judge her.

While Emma cleaned up the cuts, Regina told her what had happened.

"God, it makes me so angry. Every time I see your mother I just wanna punch her! I can't believe what she is doing to you, it makes no sense! You're so wonderful, why would anyone wanna hurt you?" Emma was ranting a little. Regina had gotten used to it by now, since one of their most common topics were how to get Regina out of this situation. Or rather Emma trying to think of a way to get Regina out of it, and Regina just sitting there and listening. She knew what she had to do, she just didn't want to make Emma upset. She had always dreamt of getting away from her mother, but of course something like this was gonna happen. She just had to suck it up and deal with it. That's what her mother had said so many times, that Regina had started to believe it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Emma said, while waving a hand in front of Regina's face.

"Uuuuuh, what?" Regina said.

"I said that we should just run away. You and me, we'll run away to Japan or Australia or somewhere else far away."

Regina sighed.

"Emma, how are we gonna get the money for that? And what about ballet?"

"Regina, is ballet really more important than you being safe? Not to me it isn't." Emma said. The more her feelings for Regina grew, the more caring she acted around the girl. She just couldn't help it.

"I know, but it's not that simple…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. We've had this discussion like a million times now. Let's watch a movie instead" Emma was tired of always trying to get Regina to see that she didn't HAVE to do this. There were other ways, but it seemed like Regina had made her decision, and that broke Emma's heart.

"Yeah, I wanna watch The Little Mermaid again" Regina said with a smile, and the girls got comfy on Emma's bed.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Good and bad, just please review 3 I love you all, but I love the ones who review the most ;) Just kidding! (or am I?)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five for ya!

**TW: **self harm

* * *

><p>Pas de Deux - chapter 5<p>

Regina and Emma were in ballet class and today everybody was gonna show what they were doing for the showcase. Regina was very nervous, because her mother was there too and she desperately wanted to please her so she wouldn't be angry.

When it was Emma and Regina's turn, they went out on the floor and started dancing. Everything went great, and by the end even Cora had a little smirk on her face. _Yes, _Regina thought. She had succeeded.

After class, Emma and Regina went to lunch.

"That went great! I saw your mother was smiling too. That's good," Emma said and hugged Regina. Regina was still not used to the affection Emma was showing her, but it made her feel warm inside. Her feelings for the blonde girl were getting stronger and stronger and she could no longer deny them. And that made everything so much harder.

"Yes, I can't believe how well that went. I'm very pleased with us" Regina answered with a playful smile. Emma laughed a little.

"So, we only have one week until the big showcase" Emma stated.

"I know. We have to practice every day from now on, okay?"

"Yeah, I agree. I really want us to get in!" Emma had a dreamy expression on her face.

"I mean, how awesome would it be if both of us were in the same company? We will get to see each other every day and hang out and work together and stuff, it's gonna be so good!"

Regina laughed at Emma's enthusiasm. "Easy now, nothing is settled. We just have to wait and see, because there is no guarantee that any of us gets in."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you are gonna get in Regina. You're the star ballerina here! Who wouldn't want you in their company? I'm sure you're gonna get tons of offers!"

Regina blushed and looked down. "Thanks" She said with a small smile. "You are probably gonna get in too. You're an amazing dancer, and they would be stupid not to hire you" Regina said bashfully.

"Aw thank you!" Emma said with a wink.

Both girls laughed and went on with their lunch, chit chatting and just having fun.

XX

Regina and Cora was sitting at the dining table together. Cora had arranged a meeting with Leopold to straighten things out after the "unfortunate event" that occurred at couple weeks earlier. Leopold had agreed to meet up, if Regina was gonna be there too.

The doorbell rang.

"Regina, go open the door" Cora demanded.

"Yes mother."

When Regina opened the door, Leopold just barged in like he owned the place. When Regina walked in to the dining room again, he was already seated on the other side of the table.

"Okay, let's get straight down to business. I'm not pleased with what happened last time I saw you, Regina." Leopold said, and sent Regina a stern glare.

"I apologize profusely Mr. White. I've had a long talk with Regina, and she was just a little ill that evening. Right, Regina?" Cora said, and looked at Regina with a tight smile, almost as if saying "you better not screw this up again, or I'll kill you."

"Yes. I'm very sorry Mr. White." Regina said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Please, call me Leopold. I accept your apology, but it must not happen again, am I clear?"

"Yes Mr. White. I mean Leopold." Regina had a hard time getting his name out of her mouth. It felt almost as puking when she said it, and it made her nauseous.

Leopold had a satisfied smile. "Okay then," he said. "Now, I've been thinking. You have your big showcase in one week, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Cora answered for her.

"I have some connections in the company, and if you are willing to go home with me after the showcase, I can definitely get you in." Leopold said with a nasty smile. Regina thought back to the evening where Leopold tried to rape her, and she almost had to excuse herself to go throw up. _Get it together, Regina. You have to do this, _she thought to herself and put on her stoic mask.

"She will do it" Cora said.

"Let the girl answer for herself, please" Leopold said while not taking his eyes off of Regina. Regina swallowed hard, before saying,

"I will do it."

"Good" Leopold and Cora said at the same time. They were both smiling like they had just stolen some candy from a little child.

"We have a deal, then" Leopold said, while standing up. He went over and shook Cora's hand, and then Regina's.

XX

Emma and Regina were gonna meet up and hang out that evening, but Regina never showed. Emma was waiting for her at the spot where they used to practice. After half an hour, Emma got a little concerned. She decided to go look for Regina, and started out in her dorm. _Maybe she just thought we were gonna meet there, _Emma thought to herself.

But Regina was not in the dorm room, so Emma continued her search around school. Regina was not in the ballet studio either, so Emma sat down on the floor and contemplated where Regina could be. _Maybe something is wrong, _Emma thought, and she started to get nervous. She decided to go to Regina's house.

XX

Regina was sitting on the toilet with tears streaming down her face. Cora had went out, and now Regina was all alone.

_I can't do this anymore._

_Nothing matters anymore._

_I just want to die._

Those were the thoughts that were repeating themselves in Regina's head, as she was looking down at the razor in her hand. It had all gotten too much after the meeting with Leopold, and Regina was in so much despair that she saw no other way out. She just wanted out.

She had never cut herself before, although the thought had crossed her mind many times.

She brought the razor to her wrist, pressed down, and pulled it across the skin. The cut wasn't deep enough to pop the vein, though. Regina was already gone in her mind, and her body was just working on autopilot, so she didn't feel the pain.

As Regina moved the razor to her other wrist, there was a knock on the door, and then someone calling out her name. She didn't hear it.

Just as she was about to slice the other wrist, the door opened, and a shocked Emma was standing in the doorway.

"Regina!"

That got Regina out of her haze, and her head snapped up to see Emma standing there.

"Wha-what?" she answered confused, but when she looked down on her wrists and realized what she was doing, she broke into sobs.

"Oh my god Regina, what are you doing?" Emma said softly, as she rushed over and pulled Regina into her arms.

"I-I don't know, I j-just can't" Regina tried to say while crying.

"Shhh, I know honey, I know. It's gonna be okay" Emma whispered softly, while Regina was crying.

After almost an hour, Regina had stopped crying. Emma started to bandage the small cut Regina had made.

"So… You wanna talk about it?" Emma said while cleaning the wound.

Regina sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I just… I couldn't take it anymore. Leopold came over to have a meeting with us, and my mother practically made the deal for me. After they left, I just didn't see any other way out. It's not like the world would turn upside down. Nobody would miss me" Regina said sadly.

"That's not true Regina," Emma said, "I would miss you."

Regina wouldn't meet Emma's eyes, so Emma gently nudged Regina's chin up.

"I don't think I would ever get over it if you died" She said softly, while looking Regina in the eyes.

"Really?" Regina's voice broke a little when she said it.

"Yeah" Emma whispered. Their faces were so close to each other, Emma could feel Regina's breath on her skin. _It's now or never, _Emma thought, and then she leaned in.

When Emma's lips touched hers, Regina froze. _Oh my god, _she thought. _Is this happening?_

After a second, Regina softened and returned the kiss. It was slow and intimate, their lips just gently moving together. Emma moved a hand to Regina's neck and pulled her closer, and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. She was practically sitting on the blonde's lap now.

It was a long kiss. They stayed in their position, tightly pressed up against each other, while their lips kept moving. Regina had never kissed anybody before, and now she was glad that she hadn't. It felt like this was completely right. That the only person in the world she was supposed to kiss was Emma. For weeks she had tried to deny her feelings, but now that she had acknowledged them, they were there to stay.

When they broke the kiss, they stayed close to each other. Emma looked into Regina's eyes and smiled. The smile was returned.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me if you did! :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!

This will be the final chapter before the epilogue :)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pas de Deux - chapter 6<p>

It was the night of the showcase. Regina's nerves were higher than they had ever been before, but she was so ready to show everyone what she could do. Since their kiss, she and Emma hadn't really talked about it. They had spent all their time together practicing, so they hadn't had time.

Emma was really nervous too. She was so scared that she was gonna mess everything up, like she usually does. Both the dance, and her relationship with Regina. Their kiss was all Emma could think about every day, and she so desperately wanted to kiss her again.

XX

"And now, please welcome Regina Mills and Emma Swan!"

Regina and Emma walked out on stage and the music started. During the dance, everyone was quiet, while the two girls swirled and soared around. It was magnificent, the way they connected and was completely in sync. The audience was mesmerized. Nobody had believed that a pas de deux between two women could ever work. It was absurd, right? But Emma and Regina proved them wrong.

_She is so beautiful, _Regina thought, while Emma spun around.

_I think I love her, _Emma thought, while Regina spun around.

The realization Emma came to during their dance really surprised her. All of a sudden it was just there. She loved Regina.

When the dance ended everyone stood up and clapped. Emma was so overwhelmed that she teared up a little. When they got off stage, Emma started crying.

"Hey, hey why are you crying?" Regina asked and hugged Emma.

"It was just so amazing. I've never experienced something like this. The way we danced and connected, and the standing ovation the audience gave us, it made me realize that Regina I-"

But Emma was interrupted before she could say the last two words.

"Regina!" Cora was walking towards them with Leopold by her side.

"That was fine. You did alright Regina. Now, Mr. White here saw the performance too, and he was very pleased. Now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna leave you two alone." Cora sent Emma a look that said "You better get lost" and then walked away.

Regina stood there wide eyed. It was now, she had to go home with Leopold right now. She had pushed the thought out of her head for the last week, but now it was time and she felt worse than she ever had before.

Emma was looking at Regina with a pleading look.

"Regina, don't" she whispered so only Regina could hear it. But she just gave her a sad look, and shook her head a little.

Regina walked over to Leopold, who was giving her a nasty smile.

"Now now, don't look so scared girl."

But then everything turned upside down. So many things happened at once, that Regina almost didn't get what was happening. Emma ran over and pulled Regina away from Leopold and into her arms. The police stormed in and Leopold tried to escape, but they caught him and a young officer threw him up against a wall and handcuffed him.

"Leopold White, you are under arrest."

XX

_Two days earlier_

"Hi guys!"

Emma waved at her old friends through her computer screen. Ruby, Killian and Neal were skyping with her from Boston.

"Hey Emsie, how's it going?" Killian said, and Ruby laughed.

"Don't call me that, please" Emma said with a smile and an eye roll.

"So what's up? You wrote and said you needed help and it was urgent?" Neal said.

"Yeah. There's this girl, Regina-"

"Woo woo, Emma's got a girl?!" Ruby exclaimed, and the guys laughed.

"Hey let me finish!" Emma laughed.

"So, the big showcase is in two days, and I'm dancing with Regina. But her mother is the headmaster, and she's really bad. Like abusive bad. And she's forcing Regina into this deal with a sponsor called Leopold White. It's really disgusting because Cora, that's her mother's name, want Regina to "go home with him" if you know what I mean? That's the only way Leopold will sponsor her and get her into the company. And I've tried to talk to Regina about it, but she is so scared and she feels like she has no other choice. She's terrified of what her mother and Leopold will do if she doesn't do it. I really like her, you guys."

Emma looked down at her hands. She had spent all of her free time thinking of a way to solve all of this, and she came to the conclusion that she needed to ask her friends for help.

"Oh wow" Neal said quietly.

"That's awful! I can't believe her mother is forcing her to do it!" Ruby said.

"I know! But I need your help with this. Killian, you're really good with computers and hacking and stuff, right?"

"Yeah" Killian said, "I actually like to think of myself as the best" He said with a cheeky smile. The others just rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, maybe you could see if there is anything to dig up on Leopold? He just seems like such a disgusting and creepy man, so there must be something right? I have no other ideas of how to stop this" Emma said sadly.

Killian gave her a sympathetic look. "Of course, I'll do my very best"

"Thanks" Emma gave them a little smile.

Her friends promised to start right away, and then call back if they found something.

The next morning Emma got a skype call from her friends.

"Emma, you're not gonna believe what we found!" Ruby said excitedly.

"What? Oh my god, did you find something serious?" Emma asked anxiously.

"Indeed we did!" Killian said with a smug smile. He then continued.

"Leopold White's real name is actually John Arthur Volker and he is from Texas. Six years ago he was arrested for pedophilia and sexual assault. There are numerous victims. But he escaped the police, and now he lives in New York, and changed his identity to Leopold White! We are so gonna get him!"

"Oh my god! Are you sure it's the same guy?" Emma said with wide eyes.

"Positive. Look at this picture."

Neal held up a picture of John Arthur Volker, and it was Leopold. No doubt about it.

"How did you find out?" Emma asked.

"Well, being the amazing hacker that I am, I hacked into the FBI's computer system-"

"What? How the fuck did you do that?" Emma asked.

"I told you, I'm the best" Killian said with a cocky tone, and then continued.

"I did a picture search, and I found Volker. I did some more searching to be sure it was the same guy, and I called some connections in Texas and in New York, and it's definitely him."

"Oh my god" Emma said quietly. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, we are going down to New York tomorrow. When is the showcase?" Ruby asked.

"It's at eight."

"Good, because there is a train that leaves here at four, so we'll be in New York at about eight. We're gonna go to the police with our evidence, and hopefully they will believe us and then Leopold will be arrested and probably locked up for a long long time." Neal said.

"Oh my god" Emma couldn't believe what they had found. This was gonna save Regina!

XX

"What is happening?" Regina asked confused.

"Leopold's real name John Arthur Volker and he is a sex offender and pedophile. He has escaped the police, but my friends helped me and they figured it out. He's gonna be locked up for long time. It's over Regina" Emma explained, and gave Regina a soft smile.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it" Regina teared up. She was free now, all thanks to Emma.

"Thank you."

And then Emma leaned in and kissed her. Regina instantly kissed back, and the kiss was soft and gentle, but still passionate. When it broke, both girls smiled at each other.

"Regina I-"Emma started, but then she got nervous. _What if she doesn't love me back? _she thought. But she decided to go for it.

"I love you."

Regina was ecstatic. She was happier than she had ever been in her life, because she loved Emma. And Emma had just told her that she loved her too.

"I love you too." Regina said with a huge smile, and then kissed Emma.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Yes."

XX

A couple of days later everyone was a bundle of nerves. Today was the day that everyone found out if a company wanted to hire them.

"God, I'm so nervous" Regina said, while fiddling with her hands.

"Hey, you're gonna get in, you're amazing." Emma said sweetly, while rubbing her back. Truth be told, Emma was a nervous wreck too, but she knew this was almost like life or death for Regina, so she held it back and comforted her girlfriend.

All of a sudden Regina's phone rang.

"Oh my god, it's the company!" Emma screeched.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" Regina yelled frantically.

"Take it! Come on, before it's too late!"

Regina picked up her phone.

While Regina talked on the phone, Emma was watching the girls expression to see if she had gotten in or not. Regina was mostly professional during the conversation, but when she hung up, her face broke into a big smile.

"I got in!" She yelled. Emma threw her arms against the brunette.

"Congratulations! I told you, you were gonna get in!"

Emma pressed her lips against Regina's and their kiss became a full on make out session, but it was interrupted by another telephone ringing.

"It's the company!" Emma yelled when she saw her phone was ringing. Emma hurriedly picked up her phone, and after a couple of minutes she screamed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, really!" She then hung up.

"I got in too!" She yelled, and the two girls yelled together, and they laughed and cried and kissed.

XX

"Come in!"

Regina walked into Cora's office. Her mother was sitting in her desk chair with a pair of glasses on, and she was going through some papers.

"Oh, Regina. Hello." Cora said politely, but you could see she was angry. Probably because the whole deal with Leopold aka John Volker had gone down the drain.

"I got into the company."

"Oh really? Wow, I didn't think you would ever get in without Leopold's help. Congratulations." Cora answered, and she looked more pleased now.

"I'm also leaving." Regina said, and looked her mother in the eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm leaving. Now that I got into the company, me and Emma are gonna move in together. I'm leaving home, and I don't want anything to do with you ever again. Don't call me, because I've already blocked your number. Don't try to find me, or I'll report you to the police for assault. Goodbye Cora." Regina said, and before Cora could answer, Regina was out of the door.

She let out a shaky breath she had been holding, and smiled.

_I'm free._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of the outcome :)<p> 


	7. Epilogue

SO sorry this took longer than the other chapters!

Here is the epilogue, I hope you have enjoyed reading my story :)

* * *

><p>Pas de Deux - Epilogue<p>

"Mama!"

Regina instantly woke up when her two little girls jumped up on her. Emma was standing in the doorway a big smile.

"Good morning honey" She said.

"Good morning sweetheart" Regina replied affectionately, and with sleep in her voice.

The two little girls wanted attention too, though.

"Hey girls" Regina said to the girls, and gave them hugs.

"It's today mama!" one of them said.

"Are you excited?" The other one added.

"Yes, I am very excited" Regina said and kissed both of the girls on the cheek.

Emma and Regina had gotten married when they were 23, and at 27 Emma had given birth to two twin girls. Their names were Nova and Aviaya, and were now 7 years old.

Today was Nova and Aviaya's first showcase. They had been dancing ballet, like their mothers, since they were 3, and they loved it just as much as Emma and Regina.

"Come on Mama, you have to come see us practice!" Aviaya said excitedly and then grabbed Nova's hand as they ran out into the living room.

Regina and Emma chuckled.

"Hey" Emma said softly as she sat down on the bed.

"Hi" Regina kissed her softly.

"I made breakfast; it's out on the table. The girls wanted a special breakfast, since it's their big day today."

Regina and Emma walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Nova and Aviaya was already in their ballerina dresses, and was warming up.

While the girls were dancing, Regina was tearing up a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked and rubbed Regina's hand.

"Nothing. Actually, everything is perfect." She said and wiped away a stray tear.

"I just can't believe how big they already are. It feels like it was yesterday we brought them home from the hospital, and now they have their first big showcase. I'm just so proud of them, and of us."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina softly.

"Me too. We've done good, Regina"

Regina chuckled.

"Yes we have."

"I love you babe, so much" Emma whispered against Regina's neck.

"I love you too my dear."

* * *

><p>And that's it! Please leave me a final review and tell me what you thought of it all :D<p> 


End file.
